Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n - 9}{4n + 1} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n + 1$ $ -(2n - 9) = \dfrac{4n + 1}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(2n - 9) = 4n + 1 $ $-6n + 27 = 4n + 1$ $27 = 10n + 1$ $26 = 10n$ $10n = 26$ $n = \dfrac{26}{10}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{13}{5}$